Future Perfect
by Saturdaychick
Summary: A look into Erik, Christine and Rafe's future with some surprises in store.


**Future Perfect**

At the present time, Erik , Christine and Raphael are ensconced in their home in the Parisian countryside. Rafe is 10 years old, almost 11, or so Christine has guessed. Neither Rafe nor Erik is entirely sure of their exact age as neither had an exactly normal upbringing. Something else that binds the two.  
They are happy and Erik has been accepted, embraced even, by the locals who are thrilled to have a man of his talents, let alone a famous opera Diva, living amongst them. And Rafe is a favorite with everyone. His singing in the church choir, his winning smile, his startlingly good looks that make the locals nod, knowingly, that here was a lad who would someday capture many hearts.

Now, let us step back, and look 10 years into the future. It is not hard to do. It will just take some time for our friends to get there.

We see before us a stage. A young man is seated at the piano. He is so handsome that the women in the audience cannot take their eyes from him as he plays. His hair is black and curly and a bit long. His hands are elegant and sure as they run over the keyboard making the most heavenly of sounds. Accompanying him is a tall, slim, commanding figure wearing a white half mask who plays the violin in ways the audience have never heard before, as if he is creating music for the first time, it is so beautiful and combined with the piano so exquisite that the audience can barely breathe they want to take in every note, for this is music Erik has written and is premiering at this concert. They are hearing it for the first time. By his side is his wife, the stunningly beautiful Christine Fantome, formerly Daae', star of the Paris Opera House, where this scene is set. There is someone else on stage, too. A little girl with the chestnut hair of her mother and the unique golden eyes of her father. She is as beautiful as a china doll. She is dressed in purple velvet and she watches her brother at the piano with a small smile. Then she looks to her father, who nods to her, and then to her mother who begins to sing. It is Erik's new opera, and she sings a song about a peasant girl who works hard by day and by night she transforms into a nightingale and regales the woods and village with song and so enchants a young prince that he captures her in a golden cage. The next morning he awakes to find the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He releases her from the cage and proposes to her then and there. She accepts provided he understands that she is his during the day, but by night she must be free to share her song with the world. He agrees. And each night he watches as she flies out the window and away from his arms. The rarest of women. The rarest of birds.  
Emilie', the child, joins her mother, while singing the final song, one of acceptance, sung by the peasant girl. Her voice pure and clear and lovely. With the right training she might one day sing as well as her mother. And, of course, she will be lucky enough to have the right teacher. Erik, raises his voice in harmony, the Prince's acceptance of their unusual marriage. His voice is deep and rich and smooth. It is the voice of the Angel of Music. A voice that is so hauntingly beautiful that it is almost mesmerizing.

As Erik, Christine, Rafe and Emilie' bow from the stage to thunderous applause and cries of bravo, and brava and bouquets of flowers tossed to the stage, a young woman, a bit younger than the now 20 year old Rafe, sits, staring longingly at him. Beside her, her uncle sits somewhat stonily. It was hard for him to come here, to his private box, tonight, of all nights, at his beautiful, blonde niece's insistence. He cannot deny her anything. Raoul de Chagny is a widower. His wealthy, titled wife died of influenza 10 years ago.

He had married her after the heartbreak of losing Christine. He never really, truly loved her. It was a marriage of convenience. Then, his sister and her husband perished of the same flu, which seemed to rampage through the de Chagny estate, and he took his orphaned 6 year old niece, the Vicomtesse Lisette du Maurier under his protection. He had spared no expense in her education, or in keeping her well dressed and introducing her to polite society. She wasn't a dainty, prissy girl like many of the offspring of his titled peers. She loved to ride and as a girl was often seen racing across the estate on her grey pony and now her snow white Arabian mare. He was very proud of her.

She became the delight of his life. Seeing Christine and Erik, his onetime nemesis, so happy together and seeing Erik so accepted by the crowds who once feared him and were repulsed by him, made him want to wallow in self-pity, but, he was a public figure and had to act the part. Still a patron of the Opera, he was one of the primary donors to its operation.  
"Uncle, may we go back stage and meet the performers. Did you not know Madame Christine well at one time?" She placed a hand on his arm and smiled beseechingly.

Raoul sighed. He knew he could not put off encountering the Fantome family forever. Now was as good a time as any. He took Lisette's arm and together made their way to the foyer where Erik, Christine, Rafe and Emilie' stood speaking with well-wishers after the performance. After a regal looking couple turned to leave, Raoul and Lisette took their place. He could see the expressions of recognition cross Erik and Christine's face, as Christine stepped forward and embraced him, he was a bit taken aback, as, truthfully, so was Erik. "Raoul! Mon Dieu, it has been ages! You are looking so well! In fact, you haven't aged a bit!" she stepped back beside Erik and smiled. Erik, sighing to himself, said, charitably "It has been a long time." And held out his hand to Raoul, who, inwardly sighing as well, took it in his and shook it. "Water under the bridge" Raoul said, meaningfully to Erik. He didn't have the energy anymore for a feud. "This is my niece, the Vicomtesse Lisette du Marier."  
Lisette blushed, "Oh, uncle, please don't introduce me to your friends so formally! I am Lisette, and no more! I was so taken with your performance I begged uncle to introduce me!" and she looked at Emilie' and Rafe standing quietly in the background. "And your son and daughter were captivating as well. I have never heard the piano come so alive as tonight!" she beamed at Rafe, who blushed, and looked back at her somewhat shyly, "Thank you, mademoiselle," he whispered, his heart beating to a new rhythm all on its own. "Lisette" she said, "and you are Raphael Fantome. I read that in the program.  
I am so honored to meet you. And your charming sister, Emilie', right?"  
Emilie' smiled up at Lisette. She was like a perfect princess. One who might turn into a nightingale like in the opera. Lisette was going to be Emilie's most favorite person in the world, she just knew it, next to her family, and Meg, and Madame Giry, of course.

We step back, now, and watch as a connection is made between Rafe and Lisette. What can it mean?  
Can old animosities and jealousies really be put to rest? We shall just have to wait and see!


End file.
